mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Khergit Khanate
The Khergit Khanate is a faction of Calradia ruled by Sanjar Khan, while the claimant to the throne is Dustum Khan. In contrast to the lush heartlands of Calradia, the great steppes to the south are a vast region of dry grassland. With harsh weather, and little resources of wood or ore, the one thing found in abundance are the herds of horses that live both wild and domestically. It is in this arid waste that one can find the Khergits, a semi-nomadic race of hunters and horsemen, who much like their steppe horses, are lean, hardy, swift and temperamental. The Khergits are a people steeped in complicated principles of family, friendship, and personal honor. To make a Khergit a friend is to receive a lifelong ally; to anger one is to create a mortal enemy. Militarily, one cannot think of the Khergits without thinking of the thunder of hooves. Horses are a staple of life for the Khergit, and children learn to ride almost as soon as they learn to walk. They are also famous for their skill with the bow while mounted, with skilled warriors capable of delivering bow shots at a full gallop that many archers would find difficult while standing still. Tales are frequently told by would-be invaders of having their superior numbers whittled down by galloping Khergit archers, until they are weak enough to be destroyed by blade and axe when the horsemen close for the kill. Starting in Khergit territory is not advised, as steppe bandits are both numerous and dangerous foes for a new player. It is better to begin in a more peaceful area and gather a secure, relatively experienced party before moving into the steppes. In Mount&Blade: Warband expansion pack, unlike in the original Mount&Blade, the Khergit lords are called noyans. Rulers Vassals Tactics Also see Khergit Khanate Tactics. Strengths *Superb horse archers. *Good heavy cavalry. *Hit-and-run tactics dominate the steppes and open plains. *Superb ranged weaponry. Weaknesses *Almost complete absence of infantry. *Devastated when defending castles or towns. *Nearly powerless when unhorsed and when not moving. Summary It is important to note that apart from the Khergit Tribesman, Khergit troops are completely focused on cavalry (there is a very small chance that even a tribesman could have a horse). This not only makes for very quick battles against infantry focused factions like the Nords, often resulting in the cavalry storming and surrounding the enemy spawn point, but will make Khergit-only parties travel much faster than other armies. The Khergits are masters of the open field, and should be used mostly with this purpose. Their horses need even terrain to reach full speeds, and due to lack of armor they are easy to kill if they cannot use their speed and mobility advantage. When using the Khergits, you should attempt to lure your enemies out of their fortress and ride them down in the open. When attacking Khergits, you are best off fighting them inside a fortress, or besieging them. And don’t forget to bring large arrow-proof shields. Once their main line in a fortress is broken, Khergits are easy to defeat and they are essentially powerless to stop heavy infantry from taking a castle or town. Troop tree Territory The Khergit capital is Tulga. The Khergit Khanate contains the following towns, castles and villages: Note that, over the course of the game, other kingdoms may siege and take over these lands, and the Khergit Khanate may gain more territory through conquest. However, these are the only places where you can recruit soldiers of the Khergit troop line. Inspiration The Khergits are a steppe horde people fashioned after those of the Mongol and Turkic khanates of Central Asia. Some small Far Eastern influence might also play part, as seen in their Hafted Blades, resembling Japanese Naginata or Chinese Guandao, the bright silk garments of some Khergit ladies, or the image of Dundush Noyan holding a two-handed sabre while wearing full lamellar armour, which can be reminiscent of a mounted samurai. Category:Factions Category:Khergit Khanate